Tristan Taylor (crossover)
Tristan Izinski-Taylor is a character exclusive to the crossover roleplay's continuity. He is an incarnation of Tristan from an anomaly timeline, noteworthy for not being a black hole. As of the latest Crossover Chaos, he has permanently moved into the main Crossover timeline, to live with his wife, Akiza. Biography Crossover Chaos I Tristan first appears in the original crossover roleplay, being a friend of Yugi's, much like in the anime. As usual, Dank hates his guts, though he notably hates him less than Joey and Tea. Being Tristan, he is considered a minimal threat by Dank, and is largely ignored in his first appearance. Crossover Chaos: Into the Inferno Tristan reappears after being teleported back into the crossover timeline by Destruction Magician, who was doing a trick for Bakura. He encounters Gong Strong and Dennis Macfield, who recognize he is not Dr. Tristan, PhD, but rather an Average Man. After Gong points out that he'll never get in Serenity's pants, he informs Tristan of his YGOTEE counterpart's fate: being constantly ignored and doomed to a marriage to Tea of all people. Deciding he would rather be alone, Dennis suggests that Tristan fill the void in his heart with a lovable stoner dragon, which he proceeds to do, becoming the only character to canonically get Slifer the Dank Weed to act like an actual dragon. After getting Slifer's card from Gong, Tristan and Slifer are sucked away by a Plot Tornado to Maiami City, where Ma'at is fighting Cyber End Dragon. Before he and Slifer can be crushed by the bruhaha, he is saved by Akiza Izinski; he instantly falls for her smoking hot ass. He proceeds to quickly embarrass himself by just holding her hand when she tries to give him a handshake. Going back to the Izinski Mansion, Tristan is initially dismayed to see Yusei, Jack, and Crow, believing any one of them could be Akiza's boyfriend. He is quickly proven wrong when Akiza throws Crow into a wall. He reveals to Akiza that he is bored with his life in the anomaly timeline, which disgusts Akiza, as she would give anything to escape the TEE. She then challenges Tristan; if he can live for three days in YGOTEE, and still wishes to stay after it, she will let him move in with her. While going to buy a TEE deck with real monsters, Tristan is hit in the face with Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn's card. Despite Akiza's warning, he keeps the card. After revealing to Akiza that, in his world, duelists only use 2,000 life points, Akiza flips and buys him several hundred copies of the Gift Card trap card, giving Tristan 1,500,000 life points. Upon leaving the card store, Tristan and Akiza are attacked by Earthbound Immortal Itsy Bitsy. After Slifer is smacked across the arena and Akiza is also injured, Tristan summons Michael and makes a deal; he will give Michael his vintage Duel Monsters cards, and Michael will save Akiza's life and destroy Itsy Bitsy. Michael grants Tristan a Lightsworn Deck before summoning Judgement Dragon, who uses his effect to obliterate the Earthbound Immortal. Category:Characters Category:Proswagonists Category:Anamoly characters